Mixed up Feelings
by Lost.Somewhere.Out.There
Summary: I can't choose between the two. They're so much alike, and yet they're so different. I've always loved Ron, but Fred...well he's just so right for me. Like a puzzle piece, him and I just seem to fit. HGRW HGFW GWHP
1. A Weasley Twin

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP things…I don't think o.0…

Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

I walked swiftlier down the Diagon Alley street. With my head bent down I was daring the tears not to fall. I thought Ron had loved me. That's what everyone said right? That he loved me, but that he was to shy to show it. I never believed it, but I almost want to believe it now. How could he? He (and Harry included) had left me by myself so they could go with their dates to get their school supplies. Do you know what that does to someone? To be all alone when everyone else had dates, family, or friends to spend the time with?

I watched as the snowflakes fell as I pulled my sweater closer to me. I knew I should have brought a jacket or coat of some sort, but I completely forgot. I had already bought all my supplies, so I could basically just waste some time now. I threw open the door to a small book shop that not many people knew about. I let the warmth cover me. It felt so good, and for a moment all my thoughts about being alone while Ron was with some beautiful girl disappeared. But a moment doesn't last long. I had been jerked back to reality by a flash of Weasley hair in a bookstore. Wait…rewind…Weasley and bookstore should not go in the same sentence unless it is 'The Weasleys would never go in a bookstore.'

I looked more closely at whatever Weasley it was. It appeared to be George… or maybe it's Fred. Whoever it was, they were done buying their books and we're turning around…I immediately tried to leap behind a bookshelf, but my attempt turned to failure as I heard them shout, "Oi! Hermione!" I immediately let out a groan. You see if they saw me without Ron or Harry they'd ask me where they were, why was I all alone, and then attempt to give me some sort of test product or make fun of me. I turned around.

"Hey," He looked around the store, "Where's Harry and IckleRonniekins? They didn't want to come in the bookstore with you?"

"Uh well you see er Gred?"

"It's Fred, but nice guess."

"Oh well they kind of have dates…"

"Who has dates when you're shopping for your_ school _supplies?"

"Well that's what I thought, but then I saw everyone else, and well everyone _had _somebody to be with." He looked at me unbelievingly but shrugged. I'm surprised he didn't make fun of me. Maybe that's always George…no I'm pretty positive it's both. "Anyways, I do believe I have the right to ask you, why you, a Weasley, have bought books from a _bookstore _and they aren't even school supplies."

"I guess you do, but that doesn't mean I have to answer you." He smiled smugly down at me. You see me being 5'5" he had to be at least 6'2" or something like that.

"I answered you though."

"You see Hermione, for someone so smart you must know that questions are _optional._" I stared at him with my mouth agape.

"That's not fair Fred Weasley and you know it!" I stood on my tiptoes and glared at his eyes. Oh his eyes. They were hazel with a gold lining. They were not as entrancing as Ron's but they came pretty close.

"Oh but Hermione, you must know life is never fair." I continued to glare at him, and I never once took my eyes off of his as I snatched his books from him.

"Hermione give them back!" He said reaching his arms over my shoulders seeing as how I had turned around.

"No." I read the cover of the first book. '_The Common Handbook for the not so Common Troublemaker' _I handed that book back to him, but he didn't even hesitate when he snatched it.

"Hermione please don't… just give them back." He sounded so pathetic I almost turned around, but then I realized that this was a Weasley twin I was dealing with.

I looked at the second book, and I read the title aloud. _"How to Deal With Your First True Love."_ I immediately gasped and dropped the books. Now I know why he didn't want me to read them. I have blackmail on _Fred_, a Weasley _twin._

He picked up the books, blushed, and immediately tried to rush out of the store, but I grabbed the hem of his shirt.

I smirked. "I do believe a certain Fred Weasley has some explaining to do."

"No," He said ripping his shirt away from me, "For someone that changed themselves so much I don't think I have to explain myself at all." He was glaring daggers at me, and I had stepped down. He was using his height to his advantage, and it was sort of freaking me out.

"What do you mean?" I knew what he meant. I really did.

You see over the summer. I stayed at Ron's for a week, this week. The rest of the time was spent at my house where I ran into an old friend, Asa. We talked, and went to the mall where he introduced me to this store where they sold all of this black clothing. At first I was freaked out, but then it all seemed normal. Asa was so nice and funny. He bought me a couple of shirts which I gladly thanked him for. I had pretended to put on a fashion show for him going through like the whole store, and he saved all the one's he liked. Then he bought half and I bought the other. He said he did it for me missing out on muggle things. Yes, he knew about the magical world. I had to tell someone where I was going, and Asa was the only one I could trust.

"You know perfectly well what I mean. You show up at our house with this…weird…clothing on, and you expect us to act like it's all normal. Then you spend the whole time talking about some old friend of yours. It's not the same, and you know it. Stop trying to be someone else." He had backed down some, his voice slowly getting softer as he talked, so by the time he was done talking it was almost a whisper.

"Stop accusing me of this stuff! Why do you care anyway?" I was fuming. I swear if I was in a cartoon my face would be red and smoke would be coming out of my ears. For the second time that day tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"I've always cared. Why must people think that because I'm some prankster I don't care for other people?" His ears were slowly turning red.

"Maybe we aren't so different after all." I whispered. It was probably barely heard, but by the look on his face he had definitely heard me. I let a tear slowly drip down my face.

"Stop making this so hard." He whispered back.

"I didn't make it hard."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because some people will never understand me."

"Who doesn't understand you?" He wiped my tear away, and tucked a lock of hair behind my ears.

"You…and Ron."

He laughed. "Ron will never understand any girl. I on the other hand am just going through some tough times."

I smiled, and wiped all the tears away. "Care to elaborate?"

"Well, I kind of fell in love with this girl, and well she likes someone else."

"Looks like we're in the same boat." We walked together out of the store. I completely forgot about buying new books, but I really didn't care anymore.

"Not quite. You see the guy this girl likes is well…my brother."

"Oh so she's in love with George?"

I think he went to shake his head no, but he ended up nodding it up and down.

"Yeah… umm she's in love with George."

"Oh well. Maybe she'll realize you're the right one for her."

"Yeah, maybe." He looked around us. "Wow, you were right. Everyone has someone. Makes me feel kind of left out."

"How about we go get something to eat. My treat." I offered. We started walking toward the nearest café.

"Now you know mum would never allow you to pay for me. I'll be the one paying for you."

"Look Fred's a gentleman!"

"Shut it. Even Ron has manners. They just somehow got lost and trampled on a couple of times…" I giggled, and Fred smiled down at me. "…Look there's the Hermione I know. Always smiling and laughing."

I smiled at him as he opened the door, and then let me in first. There was a middle-aged witch standing at the front. Fred told her there were just two of us, and she led us to a nearby table. We looked at the menu, and we both ended up getting a hamburger with fries, and a butterbeer.

"So…" Fred said looking around, "Why didn't you have a date anyways?"

"Umm…well…" I looked away nervously.

"Don't tell me you've never had a date before."

I blushed. "The only person who ever asked me was Asa."

"Who?"

"My muggle friend that 'I always talk about'."

"Oh. Well then I guess that mean this will be your second date." He smiled broadly at me, and I felt color rise into my cheeks.

"Thanks Fred, but won't you be embarrassed if you see that girl you like here and she sees you with me?"

I took a drink of my butterbeer and then set it back down.

"Why would I be embarrassed?"

"Well we all know I'm not exactly the prettiest girl you'll ever see."

He took my hand that was about to fall back in my lap by reaching across the table. Another advantage of being tall was that your arms were longer too. I looked at him wondering what was going on.

"Hermione, you're beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Then us both realizing what had just happened made us blush and quickly drop each others hands that had slowly become entangled.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything like that to you. I just- well-" Fred started.

"It's okay. It had to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. About that time our food was levitated to us. We began to eat in a comfortable silence.

I heard someone's footsteps coming toward us, but then waved it off as another customer.

"Hey 'Mione!" I immediately gulped down the food I had in my mouth, and stared disbelievingly at the tall figure of Ron towering over our table his hand attached to a medium height witch with blue eyes and really straight blonde hair. She was beautiful. Fred was in the state I was, his mouth opening and closing in disbelief.

"Er- hi?"

"Can we sit with you guys?" I wanted to say no, I really did, but then I couldn't control myself as I found my head bobbing up and down. "Thanks." They took a seat. Ron next to Fred and the girl next to me.

"Brittany this is Hermione, one of my friends, and this," he said pointing to Fred, "Is Fred, one of my brothers." Fred and I greeted her with mild sarcasticness. Like 'it's a real pleasure to meet you' and things of the sort.

They ordered their meals. I didn't hear what they got though as I was to busy shubbing my food in my mouth. Fred was doing the same from what I saw. When I finished my last fry I looked up to see Ron and Brittany in the same seat, snogging each other. I felt my heart fall from a 78-story building, and then break into a million pieces when it the cold pavement below. I turned to Fred who was looking at me concerned. I mouthed 'I want to go' to him, and pointed toward the door. He threw down some money, and we pushed our chairs back hurriedly as we said some 'I've got to go' excuses to Ron and Brittany thought I'm not quite sure they heard.

I barely made it out the door before I broke down. It seemed so stupid to be crying in front of Fred, but I swung my arms around him anyways. I then continued to cry in his shoulder which was soaking wet before we got to the Leaky Cauldron. I heard him mutter, "The idiot, showing that girl off at Hermione. He is going to pay when he gets home, I swear to God I'll make him suffer."

He threw the floo powder into the fireplace, and picked me up. He did it so easily. I guess Quidditch helped him because I know I'm not that light. He had one arm supporting my back and the other holding me under where my knees bend. I was still crying uncontrollably, as he said "The Burrow."

We appeared at the Burrow almost instantly, and I could feel him carrying me up the stairs. He got to Ginny's room, and kicked the door open which made a slight bang as it hit the wall. He placed me gently on my bed. "Thanks."

He placed a smile on his face. "Don't mention it."

"Wait." I said as he was walking away. He turned slowly around, and I could see the anger he felt.

"Can you- can you stay with me?" I asked in between sobs. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then he nodded his head. I patted the spot next to me on the bed, and he sat down and rested his head on the headboard. He laid a blanket over me, and told me to go to sleep. Instead of using my pillow I put my head on his chest. He tensed up for a second then slowly relaxed. I could feel his heart beat, and I slowly let it lull me to sleep. I felt his arm lay down on top of me, and it felt so comforting. I didn't know Fred was so gentle, like this. Of course I guess I never knew Fred at all.

A/N: Okay sooo I wanted to do a Hermione/ Fred fic. And this is my poor excuse of an attempt. Read/ Review and tell me if I should continue with it, or just drop me ever writing one of these again…


	2. You Like My Body

Disclaimer: I don't own HP…or anything else worthy to own…

Chapter 1 Review: "Can you- can you stay with me?" I asked in between sobs. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then he nodded his head. I patted the spot next to me on the bed, and he sat down and rested his head on the headboard. He laid a blanket over me, and told me to go to sleep. Instead of using my pillow I put my head on his chest. He tensed up for a second then slowly relaxed. I could feel his heart beat, and I slowly let it lull me to sleep. I felt his arm lay down on top of me, and it felt so comforting. I didn't know Fred was so gentle, like this. Of course I guess I never knew Fred at all.

Chapter 2:

I woke up late at night to the loud roar of thunder rolling across the sky. I stood up, and decided to go get something to eat from the kitchen. I looked across the room at Ginny who had a peaceful smile placed on her face, but she was definitely asleep. I tiptoed down the stairs trying to not make them creak. When I got to the kitchen I saw Fred sitting there, a mug in hand, drinking what I guess would be hot chocolate. He smiled as he noticed me walk in.

"You want some?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Please?"

"No problem." He stood up, and began making it. I sat down across from him.

"So…" He said placing an identical mug in front of me, "Do you feel better?"

"I don't know…I don't know anything anymore." I sighed, and took a drink of the hot chocolate. I let it slide down my throat, it slowly giving my body warmth on the way.

"Well do you-I mean like do you-…" he shifted in his seat uncomfortably, and took a drink out of his mug.

"Still like Ron?" I looked around the room. "I-I don't know. It seems like I've liked him for so long…I just-I don't know.

We sat in a pretty uncomfortable silence. I finished my drink about the same time Fred finished his. We both looked at each other and smiled. The house was eerily silent.

"Thanks." I whispered to him. He looked puzzled.

"For what?" He whispered back.

"For everything."

"Ah it was no problem," he paused, "why are we whispering?"

I laughed softly then in a normal voice said, "Well I just thought the house was kind of…quiet."

Fred looked up at the ceiling. "It is oddly quiet isn't it?"

I nodded my head. The conversation ended there, and we were both left in another uncomfortable silence. Suddenly a smile played across his lips. "Want to watch a movie?"

I looked at him confused. "You have a tv?"

He laughed. "Me and George's secret."

"Sure. What movie?"

He thought for a moment, tapping his finger against his chin. "Hmm… well we have I, Robot, which is our newest addition, The Fast and the Furious…1 and 2…, and Dickie Roberts."

"Dickie Roberts!" I squealed jumping up and down. He laughed, but then he put his finger to his lips reminding me that people were asleep. "I love that movie!" I said in a quieter tone.

"Seriously? It's my favorite out of all the muggle movies I've seen."

"Yeah it's hilarious." He smiled at my comment.

"Hold on I have to go get it. I'll be back in a second." He quietly hurried up the steps, not making a single noise. I guess you have to be able to sneak around when you're a prankster.

I went and sat down toward the end of the couch. He was back downstairs soon with a little laptop looking thing under his arm, and a DVD case in his hand.

"Is that one of those new DVD players?" I looked at it as he set it up on the coffee table.

"Yeah, George and I bought it a couple of months ago with the money we earned from the shop. Business is booming, so we've bought a couple of new things."

When he opened it up I saw how small the screen was, and that I couldn't really see it. I waited until he finished setting it up and had sat down until I told him.

"Fred?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't see the screen."

"Then come sit down here by me."

"But-"

"Hermione for once in your life don't worry about it. Everyone is asleep and it's like 12:30 in the morning. No one will get be getting up."

I shot a worried glance over my shoulder at the stairs, but then I turned back around and slid down next to Fred. Our bodies were now rubbing against each other, and I felt red come to my cheeks. "I'm sorry." I went to move back down a little bit, but Fred grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

"It's alright. Just watch the movie."

Less than 20 minutes into the movie I started getting cold, and I was shaking a little bit. Fred must of noticed me because he grabbed a blanket that was on the back of the couch and handed it to me. I thanked him and placed it over my body. This is when I regretted sleeping in these short shorts and old t-shirt. Even with the blanket I was still cold, so I slowly inched my way closer to Fred, who pretended to be oblivious while watching the movie, but gave it all away as he smiled at me.

I blushed, and I guess he saw this in what dim light the DVD player emitted, because he quickly assured me it was okay. As if to settle the matter he put his arm around my waste and pulled me as close as I could get to him. I laid my head on his shoulder, and finally got interested in the movie which I had seen many times, but still thought was funny.

Whenever I giggled he'd smile at me, and I could feel his grip tighten, even if it was even just a centimeter closer. I liked the feel of him holding me, it was like how I had always imagined Ron holding me in my dreams. Ron…I tensed up at the thought of him, and Fred shot a worried glance my way, but I pretended to ignore it.

I went back to watching the movie again. Before it was over I had fallen asleep, still in Fred's arms, and with a smile on my face. I had no idea however that while asleep I had wrapped one of my arms around Fred's back and moved my head from his shoulder to his lap. He had blushed in the process, but had fallen asleep soon after.

I woke up to someone's steady breath on my neck. I turned my head slowly, as to not wake them, and I saw Fred laying there. I immediately jumped up; throwing the blanket that was halfway over me completely onto Fred. That's when I remembered what had happened last night.

About that time, his eyes slowly fluttered open. I watched as he glanced around, I guess he had forgotten where he was like I had, and then he saw me. His eyes shot open really wide and then he sank down under the blanket. Then I heard his muffled voice, "How long do you think we were like this?" I saw his head peak out from under the blanket.

I shrugged and made my way into the kitchen to look at the normal grandfather clock. I heard his footsteps coming behind me. It was 4:30 which would mean that we were like that for about four hours. He came and stood beside me, looking up at the clock, which is when I noticed he had no shirt on.

Now this may not be that big of a deal to girls who grew up with brothers, but I had never seen a male with his shirt off since I was ten and I had gone to the city pool. Of course the boys my age didn't have that good of a body. Fred's had been shaped by all those hours of quidditch practices.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him turn to me, but I was too busy staring open-mouthed at his body.

"So you say we were like that for about four hours? That's good. Mum doesn't wake up that early and if anyone else had seen us we will hear from them today…" He looked confused at me, which I didn't see, and then he looked down to where my eyes were transfixed. He smirked.

Then, I noticed his body getting closer to mine. He began singing in a soft voice so he wouldn't wake anyone up. "Hermione like my body, Hermione like my body, Hermione wants to touch my bodyyyyyy." He then attempted to hug me, but was having a hard time since I was backing up.

"Fred, no! If you take one more step you will have crossed the line!" I was laughing, but I sounded like my mother! I was backed completely up against the counter which is on the complete opposite end of the kitchen from where we were before.

He stopped, batted his eyelashes at me in a really girly manner, and then took one more step. He placed his hands on both sides of my body and sang: "Hermione wants meeee!" I giggled at him as he hugged me.

He smelled really good. I don't know how to describe it. It wasn't like the normal cologne smell; it had more of a natural sense to it.

"Hermione likes my body!" I laughed as I pushed him away. He put an innocent/hurt puppy dog face on. "Hermione don't like my body no more!" He then pretended to cry. I rolled my eyes as he just kept going…and going…and going…

Then he stopped and lifted his head up. "Uh oh…"

"What?" I asked confused.

"I have to go put the DVD player back up. Wouldn't want that to be seen. Dad would probably inspect it, and then make some tweaks to it, or in other words 'ruin a very expensive DVD player'."

I watched as he walked out the door. I noticed that as he walked he began humming the tune to 'Hermione Wants My Body'. I rolled my eyes again at him as he glanced back at me and smiled.

I began making some breakfast consisting of eggs and bacon. I thought of how Mrs.Weasley would be angry, that me, a guest, would be making my own breakfast in _her _home.

Then, there was only one thing going through my mind, and it wasn't Mrs.Weasley, home, Hogwarts, my family, Harry, Ginny, homework, or books. It was the one and only, Fred Weasley.

**Review Replies:**

**Thanks for the reviews from:**

NeVeRmInD2, sixpackofsprite, May May 15, whAck, Hermione2004, LetMeBreath, Lady Emily, dolface546, Dezi, txgrl-88, usa chick, Monica7725, Zappy Monkey, TinkChan, Mistress Joe, Harrena Potter, dracos hottie27,and pia.

You guys make my other stories look bad lol! Keep reviewing and I'll try to have a new chap. up every week- 2 weeks. Sorry about the delay for this one. I wrote it at first in Fred's POV but that one sucked so I made this one, which is short, but should hold you guys off until next week. Part of the delay was also due to me being grounded…life sux….and not being able to finish the chapter like a week ago. Check my other stories out because I should have a one-shot song-fic on there…. Anyways R/R!

Oh and **Mistress Joe **I didn't realize that other people had the same title, so until I update again I will be thinking of a 'not-so-common' name… So if anyone can come up with one I'd really appreciate it if you told me in a review or something.


	3. In Love, Again

Previous Chapter Review:

Then, there was only one thing going through my mind, and it wasn't Mrs.Weasley, home, Hogwarts, my family, Harry, Ginny, homework, or books. It was the one and only, Fred Weasley.

Chapter 3:

I walked down the stairs cheerfully humming 'Hermione Likes My Body'. I noticed Ron sitting at the kitchen table, picking at his food, and frowning as he stared off into space.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah…Brittany broke up with me."

"Oh, I am _so _sorry Ron!" I hugged him in a comforting, friend way.

"Don't be." He smiled briefly at me, but it didn't last long. Oh, the butterflies in my stomach are doing a little jig. I guess my feelings for Ron are back in action. Especially since 'Brittany' is out of the way!

"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Don't be sorry for me. I'm okay, really."

I looked at him disbelievingly. "It's okay to let people know you're hurt, you know."

"But I'm not hurt."

"Yes you are, and it would be so easy if you would just admit it."

"I'm not hurt. Really, she was never important to me."

"Then who _is _important to you, Ron?"

"Well…I guess my family, and you and Harry, Dumbledore, all the teachers…well except for Snape and that crack bird Trelawny... all my friends back at Hogwarts, and I think that's about it."

"Why did you go out with her, if you didn't like her?"

He shrugged. "She was pretty, and she liked me too."

Damn butterflies! I hope you all fall and break your freaking necks!

Wait a second….okay, now compose yourself.

I was still angry. "That is _low, Ron, _especially for you. There are millions of girls out there who like you for you, and you don't even notice them because they're not 'pretty'!"

"What girls like me?"

He obviously missed the point of everything that I just said. I sighed, very annoyed. "You don't even _deserve_ to know!" I stormed back up the stairs.

Sometimes he is just way too aggravating!

* * *

**A/N:** I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I hope I have the next chapter posted this weekend, but if not it will be soon! I know it's short, but I had to post something up.

**Review Replies:**

Sandiwandi: Thanks for the review! Here's the update you wanted!

Mambosnowchick: Thanks for the rewiew! I'm not sure about the whole sequal thing yet, but it's a possibility.

PPP: Thanks for the review! I appreciated it a lot! I hope you liked this chapter too!

Bunny Rabbit Or: Thanks for the review! I think they are both oblivious, but in this chapter maybe Ron is a tiny bit more! Here's your update!

EponineWeasley: Thanks for the review! I don't know about the soon part, but here's your update!

Danni: Thanks for the review…and the compliments! Here's the update!

BandNerd4791: Thanks for the review! Thanks for the compliments, and I am trying really hard to get the updates up as fast as I can!

SerpentineAngel4: Thanks for the review! Yeah, FW/HG are good fics!

Dramaqueen72: Thanks for the review! Here's the update. Another one should be up soon!

Dolface546: Thanks for the review! Lol the snuggling!

Awesomediva999: Thanks for the review! Yep! FW/HG fics rock!

Miz Granger: Thqanks for the review! Here's your update!

JamieGirl: Thanks for the review! Here is the 'continuation'!

Monica7725: Thanks for the review! I'm trying to keep Fred in character as much as possible!

Lady Emily: Thanks for the review! I decided I'm not changing the title unless I somehow think up a really good one so… it might take a while!

Angryteabag: Thanks for the review! You should really see Dickie Roberts! It's a good movie!

Thamker: Thanks for the review, and here's your update!

Dracos hottie27: Thanks for the review! I'll try to update faster next time!

Stella Blu: lol I like the name idea but I think I'll keep this name…

FlairVerona: Thanks for the review! Lol Eventually Ron will not be her crush anymore…I'm guessing that you didn't like this chapter…

LetMeBreath: Thanks for the review! Lol Fred rocks! 'Hermione Likes My Body….'

I think that's it! If I forgot you then I'm sorry! Read/Review!


	4. Fluttery Butterflies

Mixed up Feelings:

Previous Chapter Review:

He obviously missed the point of everything that I just said. I sighed, very annoyed. "You don't even _deserve_ to know!" I stormed back up the stairs.

Sometimes he is just way too aggravating!

Chapter 4:

I stormed into the room I shared with Ginny while I slammed the door shut. I jumped onto my bed. I lay there, unable to make myself do anything. I didn't _want_ to make myself do anything. We would be boarding the train tomorrow, and I don't see any purpose on rereading a book that I have already reread.

I massaged the back of my neck. A contempt sigh escaped my lips. I don't know why either.

I thought I was mad at Ron, but I'm not. I guess all I really wanted was him to be available. That way there might be a chance that he would focus on me, just me. I guess that sounded a tad bit selfish.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Ron. We were both silent for a moment. I stared at him blankly.

"Look, we need to talk."

"We already are."

"You know what I mean." He walked across the room and grabbed a chair. He carried it over to where I was and sat down in it backwards.

There was another silence. It wasn't exactly awkward. It was just empty. He looked at me like he was expecting me to go first. "What did you come to talk about?"

"I'm not sure."

We lapsed into another silence. This time I was positive that it was awkward. I was about to say something to break the silence when he spoke up.

"Why did you change?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"That can't be what you came up here to talk about." I didn't want to tell him why because 'why' is what I've always been scared to tell him. I couldn't just say: 'Well I have liked you for such a long time, and I just wanted you to notice me more.'

Yeah, that would go over just swell. Anyway, the point is that I can't tell him why.

"You're right. It's not. I did want to know though. But-"

"But it's none of your business." I interrupted. He glared at me.

"But," He paused to see if I would interrupt, "I guess it can wait. What I really want to know is what you meant when you said, and I quote, 'There are millions of girls out there who like you for you, and you don't even notice them because they're not 'pretty'!'"

"I meant just what I said."

"No kidding Hermione. I wanted to know who you were talking. What millions of girls?"

"Well you see Ron, there is thing called 'exaggerating'. People 'exaggerate' when they want to make something seem bigger and/or better."

"I'm not dumb."

"You sure act like it."

"Look, I didn't come up here to get humiliated, so stop avoiding the question."

"I _meant_," At this point I glared at him, "That there are girls who might think that you are cute or something and you would never notice them because _you _don't feel the same way. I never actually meant that I knew 'millions' of girls who fancied you." Liar!

"Well then why didn't you just say that?"

"It's not my fault you can't get _big_ words through your _tiny_ brain!"

"Well at least I'm not a human-dictionary!"

My anger turned to mush as I bust out laughing. "That has to be the worst come-back I have ever heard." I choked out between fits of laughter.

He blushed and joined in the laughter. "Yeah, I guess that did sound pathetic. At the moment it was the best I could think of."

Our laughter subsided.

"So, is that all you wanted to know?" Please, no more questions. Please, no more questions. _Please, _no more questions.

"Yeah, I'm hungry so I'm going to fix myself something to eat. You want something?"

Yay! No more questions!

"Sure."

We both stood up and stretched.

The butterflies that I had earlier told to fall and break their necks just came back from the hospital. Turns out, they're all fluttery again.

**A/N:** Okay…bad chapter, I know. I have to get the whole summer thing done with. One more chapter left of summer….but it will probably also be the Hogwarts Express chapter too… Anyway, sorry about the last chapter. I didn't realize how pointless and extremely short it was. I hope you guys forgive me! BTW SCHOOL IS OUT FOR ME SO UPDATES WILL BE COMING SOONER!

**Review Responses:**

_**Mambosnowchick:** hi! Excelent as usual! Keep it up!  
Gosh! Ron's such a prat! lol  
J_

**Me: **Thanks for the comments! I really appreciate the compliments! I hope you review again and tell me how you think the story is doing.

_**dracos hottie27:** i'd like you to update! i'd like you to update! (sing song voice)_

**Me:** Laughs Here's the update! Sorry it took so long! Updates should be coming sooner!

_**Thamker:** That chapter was lacking_

**Me:** I know! I am so so so so so so sorry too! Please forgive me! gets down on knees and begs PLEASE!

_**Prettyinpink09:** This is a really good story! please update soon!_

**Me: **Thanks for the review and compliment! This is your update! I'm sorry for the wait and/or the lameness of the chapter. tear

_**rebelangel566:** i love it i love it i cant wait till you update! _

**Me:** Laughs I'm glad you like it. Sorry for the wait! Here's your update!

_**Monica7725:** Hehe, good chapter, albeit a little short. So Ron is avalible again eh? Forget him! Go for Fred! w00t! Update soon!  
Love,  
Monica_

**Me:** Yeah, it was short, and I'm so sorry! Yeah Fred rocks, but Ron has to be put in here too, even if you and I don't want him to be. It's important to the plot. You'll understand later! Thanks for the review!

_**Sandiwandi:** why does hermione have to even like ron...? ugh... i hope fred comes to save the day with his funny song... heheh..thanx for updating! hope you have time to update yet again:)_

**Me:** Hmmm Fred saving the day with his song…not a bad idea! Time should be avalable now! The next chapter will be up soon, but I'm not making any promises. starts humming 'Hermione Likes My Body'

_**AimeeK:** I really like this story. I hope you update soon._

**Me:** Thanks for the compliment! Updates should be getting posted faster!

_**Cantatedomino:** this is absolutely amazing! you really need to update soon! I don't think I've ever seen such a good fic as this, and I've read bloody tons! you are amazing! please update really soon! (I love Fred SO much, lol)_

**Me:** I have to say you are one of my nicest reviewers! Thanks _so _much for the ego boost! Fred rox my sox!

_**sortinghat086:** This is a really good beginning. I think that it's going to be a really good story._

**Me:** I hope it's a good story too! I don't want to let anyone down! Thanks for the review!

_**EponineWeasley:** its ok, its still an update! so hermione likes ron again now... hm...DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! lol, can't wait for the next one!_

**Me:** Yeah, sorry about the short chapter! I hope this one is better than the last! There should be a lot of drama in some of the up-coming chapters!

_**Kyoko.Kai:** waa, please keep going. i hope that these story will be a fred/mione and not a ron/mione_

**Me:** Yes, it will be a FW,HG fic so no worries, except for the fact that Hermione has a crush on Ron right now… Anyway, review to find out what is coming up next! Maybe some more HG/FW? No one knows…

Review! Update should be coming soon! At least you guys would hope so…


	5. Poke him in the Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sad? I know.

Chapter 5: Poke him in the Eyes!

"Hey you guys want to go swimming?" Ron asked from the doorway of Ginny's room.

Ginny and I looked at each other and shrugged, "Sounds great," I said, "Just give us a couple of minutes to get changed, and we'll meet you down there."

Ron nodded at us and headed off towards his room to get changed. I closed the door and opened my trunk in search of my swimsuit. I found it after a few seconds, and pulled it out.

It was a brown bikini with horizontal, turquoise stripes. Ginny's was a bikini as well except it was a dark shade of green. I went to the bathroom to get changed and reappeared just as Ginny was leaving her room. We walked together down the stairs.

"So, Ginny," I said as I giggled, "Any black-haired, Harry Potter you're trying to impress with your swimsuit?"

She laughed. "Maybe. Is there any red-haired, Ronald Weasley you're trying to impress with your's?"

I grinned in reply.

We headed out back, down to the lake. The boys were already down there. Fred, George, Ron, and Harry were all wrestling in the water, paying no attention to us as we sat down in the grass a few yards away from the water.

"Boys." Muttered Ginny under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

As if on cue the boys looked up. Ron, Fred, and Harry's mouths fell open. Ginny and I glanced at each other, grinning.

A minute later, Ron slapped Harry in the back of the head and yelled, "Ginny, cover yourself up!" As her three brothers came running with their towels, throwing them on top of her while she screamed her head off.

Harry ran up not long later, hit Ron on his head, and said, "Hermione, cover yourself up!" Then he threw his towel over me as I laughed. He grinned down at me.

I felt sorry for Ginny. She only wanted Harry to notice her, as it seems he did. He's off the 'market' too as some girls put it, which gives her a very good chance.

"How are Hermione and I going to swim if we have towels all over us?" Ginny yelled.

The three brothers looked at each other. "We never said Hermione had to have a towel over her, just you."

"I say Hermione has to have a towel over her." Harry said, while getting into his own over-protective brother mode.

"Well I don't care! I will _not _have towels all over my body while I swim, so you three can get over yourselves!" She stood up leaving the towels on the ground. I have to say, Ginny Weasley can definitely handle herself.

I stood up too, handing Harry his towel back. "Sorry, but I agree with Ginny." Harry shrugged and threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Well then you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, will go change into something more _appropriate!_" George said attempting to push her towards the house.

"I will not change either, so just grow up!" She swatted his hands away.

"Other solutions…" Ron thought aloud. The Weasleys sat there, thinking.

"I've got it!" Fred shouted as he punched the air above his head.

"What?" Asked Harry, who in my opinion looked kind of scared.

"Poke him in the eyes until he can't see anymore!" They started chanting 'Poke him in the eyes!' As they slowly made their way toward a defenseless Harry.

"Poke him in the eyes! Poke him in the eyes! Poke him in the eyes! Poke him in the eyes! Poke him in the eyes! Poke him in the eyes! Poke him in the eyes!"

He slowly started backing up, dragging me along with him.

"Wait!" I shouted. Everyone stopped and stared at me. "This is stupid. This was supposed to be a fun day, and," I pointed at the chanting pokers, "You guys, are ruining it. So just for once, shut up!"

Ginny clapped enthusiastically along with Harry who was glad that today wasn't going to be the day that he became blind. Not that he planned to in the future, it's just a possibility.

Ron looked at Ginny then to Harry a couple of times. Each time his gaze landed on Harry, he glared at him.

The twins looked at each other with horror-stricken faces. "Us?" Fred said.

"Fun ruiners!" George finished albeit over-dramatically.

We all rolled our eyes as they began to cry. "Oh George! Who knew?" He sobbed as he fake-cried into George's shoulder.

George pat him on the back as he began crying too. "It's just, why didn't anyone tell us before that we wer-"

"We were fun RUINERS!" Fred finished off. They continued on like this for quite a while until very suddenly they both looked up and dashed off toward the water while yelling, "Last one in the water is a rotten egg!"

Harry lifted me into the arms and sprinted off into the water. We ended up in the water after the twins, then, Ginny came, shortly followed by Ron who was yelling at the twins for 'cheating'.

"Ewww! Ron's the stinky, rotten egg! Everybody get away!" We all laughed and swam away as Ron chased after us. He grabbed Ginny and dunked her under the water. She came back up, spitting water onto him.

"Eww that's gross Gi-" She shoved him under the water, counted to five, and then let him come back up. She then dived under the water and swam away. I then saw the twins with evil grins on their faces, headed my way. I quickly swam over to Harry.

"Help me!" I hid behind him.

"Sorry I can only do that if Voldemort is attacking you." He said while laughing.

As if reading his mind, the twins said, "We are the evil Voldemort, and we've come for you!" Ginny was standing behind me, laughing.

"Ahh! It's Voldy!" Harry screamed as he jumped into Ron's arms. "Save me Ronniekins!"

I grabbed a hold of Harry! "Save me Harry!" Which left Ginny standing there by herself.

"Well don't just leave me here by myself! Save me Harry!" She grabbed a hold of him, too.

"Oooh we've come to kill you, all of you! Mwuahahaha!" 'The two Voldemorts shouted as they tried to contain their laughter.

"Wait." Ron said. We all stopped. He dropped Harry. "How come I got stuck saving Harry?"

"Oh save me Ron!" I swung my arms around his neck. We smiled at each other. "Better?"

"Rar!"

I screamed and- if possible- pulled myself closer to Ron as the twins advanced on us.

We both blushed at the closeness of our faces. He grinned. "Much."

Soon, we all wrapped our towels around us, and sprawled out on the grass, thoroughly exhausted.

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked.

Harry and I looked at each other.

"Chicken-fight!"

A/N: I updated! Happy? Thanks to my eight wonderful reviewers! You guys mean a lot to me!... I just read over it. I thought it was long, but it's really not, but maybe next chapter will be. You never know! Read/review!


	6. Regretting it, Almost

Mixed up Feelings

Chapter 6: Regretting it, Almost

"Chicken-fight!"

"I've got Hermione!" Fred shouted before anyone else could.

"I've got Ginny!" Harry said. I guess he realized he would be stuck with George or Ron if he didn't.

"I've got…George?" Ron said. "Hey! This isn't fair!"

"It's okay weakling, you can get on my shoulders."

Ron shrugged.

Fred, George, and Harry went underwater so we could get onto their shoulders easier. When Fred felt that I was securely on his shoulder he came up along with the other three that had gone under.

"Oh my god, Ron! You weigh like eight tons!" George said as he staggered back and forth in the water. He finely got used to the weight, and straightened himself, but you could see the pain sketched across his face.

I smiled at Ginny who looked a little too comfy on Harry's shoulders. She sent a smile and wink in return. We must have been thinking the same thing: this is going to be fun! And, go for Ron, he and George are the weakest links.

"So, is everyone ready?" We all nodded. "Well, then let the game begin!"

We all charged for Ron and George. Ginny got the left side of Ron, and I got the right.

"No double-teaming!" Ron said.

"Too late!" We said in unison as we pushed him off.

"Ding, ding, ding Round One complete!" Fred said in a game-show-host voice.

We got off the boys' shoulders to give them a rest.

Ron came back out from under the water.

"Round Two! The George/Ron team is disqualified from all further rounds." Fred said giving me the cue to get on his shoulders when he went under.

Once Ginny and I were settled, the game began. We glared at each other, with a look of determination on our faces. Neither of us wanted to lose.

* * *

We all ran inside, screaming as the cold rain pounded on our heads. Ginny and I headed up to our rooms to change while the boys did the same. The chicken-fight was a tie, since the boys called a truce because we were becoming a little heavy after about an hour.

I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top while Ginny did the same. At that moment an owl flew in the open window.

"Whose owl is that?" Ginny asked untying the letter from its leg. "It's to you, 'Mione." She handed the letter to me as the owl flew out.

I looked curiously at it before I broke the seal and glanced at the signature. _Asa. _I giggled before jumping up and down excitedly.

"Who is it?"

"ASA!"

"Okay… I'll meet you downstairs when you're done reading." She left me there once I nodded, though I must admit I had no idea what she had said.

_Hey 'Mione!_

_What's happening? Anything between you and the red-head guy Ron yet? I hope so, I can tell you really like him. I was just letting you know, since I forgot to tell you sooner that my sister, Riley, got accepted to Hogwarts! She was really excited when I told her you went there. I know, short notice, but at least I remembered to tell you. You know how forgetful I am. Anyway, I was hoping you could you know… look out for her. She always gets picked on and stuff and I know that I can trust you to look out for her! _

_Love you like a sister (though you don't get annoying),_

_Asa_

I laughed, and grabbed a sheet of parchment out of my trunk along with my quill.

_Asa,_

_I'm so excited! RILEY IS COMING TO HOGWARTS! I would never have guessed, though now that I think of it, she was showing some of the signs. Of course I'll watch her! No, there hasn't been anything with Ron and I (I hope there is soon). You know, you would like the Weasleys, especially Fred and George, they're hilarious! Well I have to go because I think they're waiting for me downstairs!_

_Lots of love,_

_Hermione_

I ran to find Harry to see if I could borrow Hedwig.

* * *

I love how at the Burrow you can see hundreds of stars from their kitchen window. Where I live, in the city, seeing the stars out is very rare.

I tried to make myself comfortable as I leaned my head against the cabinet. I had my legs stretched out over the sink so that my feet were placed firmly on the opposite counter.

_One star…two…three…four-_

"Hermione? What are you doing down here?"

I knew who it was without turning around. I sat there for a moment without giving any acknowledgement of his presence, then, "I could ask you the same, but I don't want to be nosy."

"I wouldn't ever say you were nosy."

"It doesn't stop you from thinking it, does it?" I said looking at him while a loose curl fell into my face.

"I wouldn't think it either…" He walked over to me, and brushed the curl behind my ear. He was so close, and- and what? What am I thinking? This is Fred Weasley, not Ron. He withdrew his hands from my face, but didn't back away. "Looked like Ron was stealing some glances at you today, though, he's rather obvious about it…" He whispered in my ear, his face mere centimeters away, while his breath tickled my ear. I felt the hair rise on my neck.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're positive you like him right?" He asked while pulling his body away and standing up straight.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I've got some stuff I need to do in the morning, so I'm going to bed."

He lingered for a moment, and then leaned forward again. Placing a kiss on my forehead, and staring into my eyes, then nodding to himself with a decided look on his face, he hurried off upstairs. Though not without telling me, that I was _not _nosy.

Once Fred Weasley was out of sight, I brought a hand up to my forehead. What was that about?

* * *

Fred's POV:

It was stupid, and I knew it. I should have _never_ gone that far. I regret it, yet I don't. I'm just frustrated that she doesn't like me. The only way that we would ever be together, I decided, was if Hermione realized that Ron wasn't right for her…

I swiftly knocked on Ron's door.

The door swung open. "What do you want?"

"I need to speak to you about Hermione."

He let me in, with a bewildered look on his face, then, closed the door behind me. "What?"

"You need to tell her how you feel."

There was a pause, then, "…No."

"Tell her, or I'll ask her out _for you._"

"You wouldn't."

I gave him an evil smirk. "You can't stop me, and I can reassure you, I will lose _no _sleep over it." I pushed him out of the way before beginning my search for Hermione. I walked down the hallway, leaving Ron's horrorstricken face behind.

A/N: Mistakes? I didn't check it because I'm trying to get this updated asap… Thanks for the reviews….!

**Silver Peaches**: I'm glad you think it's funny…I attempt but to me it just doesn't seem…right? I don't know…Well, thanks for the encouragement for me posting this chapter….

**Dracos hottie27**: Thanks for your review. I'm glad that people are actually enjoying this fic… I hope you think this chapter was good…

**Threepastmidnight: **lol Everyone here wants Fred…and he will come…sometime…

**Degrassichick: **I'm glad you like it, and I hope that you enjoyed the update.

**Monica7725: **I hope this is what you call FW/HG action or otherwise I might need to hide after posting this from the angry reviewers…

**Angryteabag: **I like the username by the way…very creative… So, I guess most of my reviewers enjoy the funnier chapters? Please tell me so I can work on it…

**Antanaqui: **I'm bad at updating…I hope this will be good enough until I get the chance to update again…

**Dolface546: **Romance… I'm aiming for that in the next chapter…can't promise it with the twin though…

**Mambosnowchick: **I'm glad you like it… I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner…

**Princess-kristi: **I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Pauly-85: **I'm glad you think it was funny because that's what I was aiming for. When I began the chapter I didn't even think about the 'poke him in the eyes' thing until I was writing it, and it seemed like a good idea at the time…

Once again, thanks for the wonderful reviews!


	7. Another Loner in This World

Mixed up Feeling

Chapter 7: Another Loner in this World

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my ideas….yeah…I'm not stealing…

Fred's POV:

I rapped my knuckles repeatedly on Ginny's door. It opened to show Hermione's, though a little tired, beautiful face. I smiled cheerfully at her.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh umm… yeah… I was sent here to ask you…" God this was so hard now! It went over perfectly in my head, but I don't know if I can bring myself to do it…. "Ron wants to know if you'll be his girlfriend."

She stared at me, her mouth hanging open. "Are you serious?" I nodded, which apparently was her cue to babble so fast that I couldn't keep up or comprehend. Then when I was staring at her, which has become quite a habit, I noticed she had stopped, eyed me and then: "FRED WEASLEY I SWEAR IF YOU'RE LYING TO ME I'LL---uhhh---DO SOMETHING SO TERRIBLE YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

I smiled genuinely. "Wouldn't dream of it 'Mione….so…not that I really need to ask but just in case…your answer would be?"

"YES!"

Then the door was slammed in my face.

I'm glad that was an easy decision for her.

* * *

I threw open Ron's door. He jumped up.

"What did she say? I swear I'll kill you-"

"She said yes."

"Really! I should have asked her sooner! Man you know this is the meanest and nicest thing you have ever done to me!"

"Only you could say that and make yourself not seem dumber. Maybe you've reached your all-time low…"

"What do I do? How do I act? Oh man I'm so nervous!"

"Act like me, all the ladies like me."

"Oh yeah, okay, that's smart! I'm glad that I have someone like you to help me out!"

"Ron? I was kidding. You should be yourself because apparently Hermione found something deep, deep, deep, _deep_ down inside of you that she likes."

But, just like Hermione he began rambling which caused me to get very bored and pick at a scab from some stupid owl. As the blood trickled down my arm, I left Ron to his thoughts, making sure I slammed the door, to aware the residents of the house that I was _not _in a good mood.

* * *

I noticed Harry and Ginny outside talking. They were smiling and blushing. I bet you they just got together. Everyone has someone. Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, Bill and Fleur, Mom and Dad, George and Alicia, Katie and Oliver….and then there's me, Fred, among all the other loners who never will find or experience true love.

Well, I think I've found mine, but maybe I'm wrong because that girl has my brother's name written all over her.

I'm glad Hermione is happy.

I'm glad Ron is happy.

I should be happy, right? I'm far from it. It sucks to know that the girl you want, you can't have.

* * *

A/N: Short chappy! But at least you got an update. I don't know where this story is headed since HBP came out… that book kind of messes all future plans up…I could make it post HBP and fix a couple things here and there …I don't know, what do you guys think? Please R/R I need your advice.

BTW: I have thought about ending the story short with Ron getting the girl and changing the romance thing between FW/HG maybe you guys can persuade me not to…you just have to understand how hard it is for me to write this after reading HBP… Maybe I could give the story to someone and let them finish it? I don't know if that's my style though…hmmmm

Thanks to all previous chapter reviewers... I have to get off and got to bed soo I'm making ti short...got skool tomorrow... I'm off to sleep another dreamless night...

by the way...angryteabag: ill think about the beta...its a good idea...


End file.
